A Certain Mind Readers Guardian Angel
by HaZ-1832
Summary: This is the story of Izaki Uriel the Esper given the abilities of angels and the one he loves a certain Mind Reader named Misaki Shokuhou. He is an agent for a secret organization and his mission is to protect Academy City, and most of all the one he love
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Izaki Uriel

My name is Izaki Uriel, I'm a 15 yearold Highschool Freshmen, but thats just a cover up, I'm an agent for a secret Organization called Monarch.

I was recruited by Monarch because of my ability that was said to be Divine or Magical.

I have 2 abilites, my first ability is classified as an Esper Ability, I can control and harness elements, my second ability is a gift from God, Angelic Powers.

My latest mission will be at the City of Espers, Academy City. My mission is to investigate on the experiments being conducted at espers, and an unknown plot of the Director of Academy City.

Academy City is the place where I wanted to go since I was 10 , this is the place where the one I love moved to for school, Misaki Shokuhou.

I promised her that I will join her there someday, I guess that day is today. Misaki I'll see you soon. END OF PROLOGUE.

* * *

**I changed the prologue because I thought it was too poetic and I think it will get better views than the old one.**

**I hope people who thought the old prologue was bad, see this and get a better view of my fanfic.**

**P****lease post feedbacks and opinions. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Promise

I was in a car heading to Academy City, my senior Hirumi Kuzuke is giving me the last details on my mission, their are two great threats that are causing disorder in Academy City, the two top level Five espers, #2 Teitoku Kakine and #1 Accelarator, both are said to be working for the directors of Academy City for an unknown plot, you will get information out of them about that plot and after they do have no mercy kill them, I responded got it.

I have arrived at my dorm, it was quite nice it made me felt relaxed by its design it, it reminded me of my old room.

I had to make myself aware of my surroundings, I walked around the city District after district, I ended up on the all girls school district, I knew Tokiwadai was just around the corner, unfortunately I got lost. I was helpless I couldn't ask any girls, I'm very shy when it comes to girls. They began looking at me laughing and teasing each other about me, one group of girls shoved a girl infront of me causing her to hug me, she was blushing red saying I'm very sorry, I said its ok while smiling, she then noticed she was still hugging me, her friends then began to take pictures of us, she then got furious and chased her friends away, she then went back to me to apologize, I said its really ok, then I saw this was a chance to ask for directions, I asked hey umm do you know where Tokiwadai is?, she said yeah but its a bit far from here, I said I see, she said but I can take you their if you want while blushing, I said its kind of a bit asking to much making a girl walk that far, she blushed and thought wow his such a gentleman, she then said no its ok really I insist.

We were now walking to Tokiwadai, she introduced herself to me, hey I'm Hirumi Yuki by the way, I smiled and said I'm Izaki Uriel, she said Izaki what a cute name, I blushed after being complemented, she then asked hey are you a transferee?, I said yeah its my first day here, she said I see that explains you not wearing a uniform and being lost like a cute puppy, I asked cute puppy?, she said you looked so cute when you were looking around confused, I said so thats why you and your friends were giggling, she said yup, I then asked so why did your friends push you to me?, she blushed so much thinking Its because I think your very cute, then the words slipped out of her mouth I think your very cute, I was surprised by the answer, I said you think I'm cute?, she yes I think your cute, I just smiled at her, I then noticed she went closer to me while walking.

Meanwhile in Tokiwadai, Misaki Shokuhou is thinking, his coming today finally we'll be together, the last time we met in person is when we were kids, she had a flashback, I was 9 years old and he was a year older than me, at the first time we met he was the shy type which I thought was very cute, I couldn't use my abilityon him which caught more of my attention, I got closed to him we became bestfriends and then puppy love.

Everyday we go to the park near our houses, just have fun their allday enjoying each others company, one of those days were the time when he showed me his abilities, he would carry me to the sky and fly me to wherever I like, but one day my parents were sending me to Academy City, I agreed with Izaki that he was coming with me, We couldn't bear being away from each other, even though we were young we both knew that we were made for each other.

A day before we were going to leave for Academy City, I was waiting for him at the park, he arrived seeing me waving with a very happy smile, but not the same for him, he was sad I could tell from the expresion on his face, he then walked up to me making a fake smile, I didn't buy it I asked hey puppy are you sad?, he said yes I am, he began to cry, I was very concerned for him, he explained Misaki I won't be able to go with you, I was very shocked my heart ached thinking he's not coming, I asked why whats the problem, he said my parents their sending me to a special training facility called Monarch, I thought why not I was very out of the moment I couldn't think of anything straight, I just cried hugging him saying Izaki don't leave me please I can't do anything without you, I love you, he hugged me back saying don't worry I'll still be with you and I'll follow you to Academy City,I said you promise, he said I promise I love you to.

That night he went to my houses balcony, he said I couldn't sleep, I said me to, we sat their looking at the stars together not thinking that this will be the last night that we'll be together for a long time, I said Izaki can you get me a star?, he teased me but you already have stars in your eyes, I pouted your mean, he said just kidding you don't need one your eyes are the brightest star that I will ever see, I didn't know what happened to me I began to cry, he said don't worry, he then gave me a box, I tried to stop crying and asked whats that?, he said a gift, I opened it and it was a necklace that had our names written on it shaped as a heart, I smiled with teary eyes and hugged him saying I'll wait for you and love you forever, he said I will find you be with you and love you forever.

Misaki then thought he kept his promise and she smiled with joy, a sit from her is a irritated girl known as Railgun thinking why is she smiling like that its getting on my nerves. I have arrived at Tokiwadai, I thanked Hirumi and she wanted to keep in touch, I was now standing outside thinking Misaki I kept my promise. END OF CHAPTER 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Wish

This Chapter's events happened before Chapter 1.

Before I went to Academy City I was training, my thoughts were clouded by my bad memories and doubts, I remembered every mistake and regret I didn't want to think of those things, I went berzerk destroying the training equipment.

After my rampage someone entered the facility, at first I didn't recognize him but when he came closer I was surprised it was Mikoto's Father, he said hey how are you doing Izaki, I raised my blade infront of him, he stopped and said whats up with the death threat?, I said what the hell are you doing here?, who sent you?, answer me or I'll kill you, he was shocked and said Izaki its me I'm not a spy or whatever your talking about I just want to talk to you, I still didn't believe him then my senior Hirumi came in and said Izaki he's telling the truth he is Mr. Misaka, he smiled at me and said well done never trust anyone if your not sure if he's real or not, Hirumi said he wanted to talk to you about Mikoto, my heart began to ache hearing her name, Hirumi said I'll be leaving you now for your privacy, he said Izaki you've grown very strong, I said sir I know you didn't came here for small talk so tell me why your here, he laughed a bit and said well I guess small talk isn't interesting to you anymore, fine I'll tell you why I'm here I've heard that you trained here in Monarch and your being sent to Academy City,I asked wait how did you even find out about Monarch?, he said I heard it from your parents, I need your help Izaki, I said on what?, he said before I tell you I know you'll be also devistated as I am so control your anger ok, I said sure, he said Mikoto was used for an experiment, when I heard what he said I was going insane thinking about that I wanted to destroy everything, I asked what did they do to her tell me, he said Izaki calm down her DNA was used for an experiment on Level Shift, she was cloned to be killed by the strongest esper in academy city to be a level 6, don't worry she's alright but I'm concerned about her safety, I knelt down saying what a relief I didn't know what would I do if she got hurt, he said Izaki please protect my little girl I know you think that your not worthy of her presence because of what you did but now I know your reason and I know that she would've understand if she knew, she's waiting, she wishes to see you again and be with you she needs you and I know she loves you, he handed me a letter, its from Mikoto he said she wrote this for you and she kept it in a box and left it near the tree that you met her, I took the letter and I said thank you, he said your welcome, I said don't worry you didn't have to remind me I'll always protect her, he smiled and nodded, he said I'll be leaving now read the letter I know you'll need to be alone reading that.

I was alone at the facility, I opened the Gekota envolope, I began to read.

Dear Izaki, its been three years since I saw you, I don't know why you just disapeared all of a sudden, but I felt worried about you, I'm afraid that you got hurt or I just can't think about it. I believe that you're still out there even if I don't have any proof or sign. It hurts me writing this not even sure that you'll receive this, but I'm hoping that you do. Izaki I just want you to know that even though I feel angry at you because of what you did I still care for you, your very important to me, your the one that makes me happy, your the one that carved into my heart, Izaki I love you. My only wish is to see you and be with you again. From Mikoto Misaka.

When I finished reading I bursted into tears, I just made her suffer for so long being a coward and selfish. I hated myself thinking why did you even hid it from her who cares of their stupid order, I'm a fool obeying what they said. I promised myself from this day forward I won't be controlled by Monarch, if they force me to, I'll destroy the organization. This I promise to you both Mikoto, Misaki, I'll protect you forever. END OF CHAPTER 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Reunion

I was standing outside Tokiwadai, remembering what Mr. Misaka said but I'm still doubting myself seeing Mikoto again, I just ditched her without leaving any trace.

My phone rang, the caller was Misaki, I said hello, Misaki said Izakiiii where are you my puppy?, I said I'm outside waiting for you, she hung up then 10 seconds later she was dashing to me shouting Izaki-kun!. She hugged me tightly looking at me with puppy eyes Izaki I think I'm gonna cry seeing you again, I said me to puppy, we hugged for a bit then she said lets talk at a more comfortable place.

Me and Misaki were sitting at a cafe, she said Izaki what do you want to eat?, I'll have what your having, she said ok just don't blame me if its not your type, we were now waiting for the order, we chatted about the past couple of years although we called each other everyday its different talking about them in person, she asked Izaki have you remember the time when you gave me flowers during valentines day, I said ofcourse that was also the time I gave the first kiss to your cheeks, she blushed and said you were so cute, I blushed and said well you were more adorable when you kissed me back, she moved closer and held my hand and she kissed me on the cheek, I was in heaven my heart was beating really good, I turned to her looking at her eyes and said Misaki I, then a group of girls suddenly came up to us and said our Queen who is he?is he bothering you?, Misaki pouted with irritation and said to them he's not bothering me but you are, she used her esper ability making them leave, I held her hand and said Misaki your so cute when your mad while kissing her on the cheek, she blushed and said Izaki with a shy and cute face we were looking at each other eye to eye our lips were just inches apart when suddenly our order arrived, one phrase came to my mind hmph what great fucking timing.

Misaki said I remembered your favorite snack while unwrapping the food, it was a mochi ball, I said mochi ball, she said uhuh your childhood snack, I said I haven't had these in years, she smiled and said well here you go she fed me and said Izaki does it taste good, I said yup espeacially because of you, she took a bit of it and then gave it back to me smiling, thought that was cute and sweet of her.

We were now walking to a mall, she was holding to my arm while walking, she said Izaki-kun, I said yes?, she said why are you touching my skirt?, I looked at my hand and it was on the back of her skirt, I said Misaki sorry I didn't mean to touch you their I just didn't notice, she smiled and blushed its ok you can touch me their but not in public maybe later, I was blushing saying Misaki I I didn, she placed her finger at my lips and said Izaki not another word and she smiled at me.

We arrived at a underground mall, it was quite a place filled with students ow wait I'm at Academy city ofcourse their lotsof students here, she asked me hey Izaki what do you want to do?, I said umm well is their a Manga store here?, she used her abilities and said yup.

We were at the Manga store, she was looking at some shoujo Manga and asked me Izaki what are you looking for?, I said the new Sword Art Online novel, she said SAO here it is, I said how did you know where it is?, she smiled and said I'm a fan of Kirisuna ( Kirito Asuna). We went to check out more Manga when I saw a certain girl, Mikoto was reading a Manga just a couple of shelves from us I said hey Misaki I'll just go to the rest room for a minute she said be quick I don't want to be lonely while giving me puppy eyes, said ok while patting her head.

While Izaki was at the restroom waiting for Mikoto to leave the shop, Misaki approuched Mikoto and said Misaka-san, Mikoto was starteled and said what do you want?, Misaki said nothing I just wanted to talk thats all, Mikoto said talk to someone else don't you have anyone with you its rare for you to be seen outside the School Garden, Misaki smiled and said I guess you started the conversation, Mikoto looked away and said answer it or not fine by me, Misaki said well I'm kind of on a date and we can't go to the Garden, she said you're on a date I thought you would be too busy with you clique, Misaki said I ditched them my date is more important than them, Mikoto then noticed the novels that Misaki wereholding, she said you're going to read all of those, Misaki placed about 8 novels at a near table ( 2 SAOs, 3 Guilty Crowns, 1 Highschool DxD, and 2 Code Geass), Misaki said no not all of them its for my date, Mikoto said so who is this date of yours, Misaki said he's a new transferee here he's my childhood friend, Mikoto said what's his name, Misaki was about to answer Iza, then Mikoto got a call and said oh I'm late hey I have to go see ya while she was running out the door.

Izaki then returned about 10 minutes after Mikoto left, he said hey Misaki sorry for making you wait, Misaki turned around with a evil face and said I waited for 15 minutes for you, Izaki got scared a bit then Misaki gave him puppy eyes and said what took you so long I thought you ditched me for some girl, Izaki said the line at the restroom was long and I wouldn't ditch you for anyone your the girl of my dreams, Misaki blushed and said girl of your dreams?, Izaki didn't notice what he said, he blushed and said yeah your my dream while smiling, Misaki hugged Izaki and said your so sweet and Izaki hugged her back.

I walked Misaki home, we were infront of her dorm, I said to her so umm gudnight, she said yup gudnight, I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, I was about to walk when she grabbed me and said Izaki while looking at me eye to eye and said Izaki I love you, she kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back, after the kiss I said I love you to, she giggled and said your touching the back of my skirt again, I blushed from embarrassment and said Misaki I'm sorry it just, Misaki said Izaki it ok your my boyfriend now you can touch me wherever you want, I blushed and said still I don't want to disrespect you, Misaki said your such a gentleman its so cute and she kissed me one more time, I said well you know me I treat my Misaki as a princess and I kissed her one more time, we hugged for a bit but its getting late I should get going, she said ok see you in my dreams, I said yeah and I'll probably go here tomorrow, she smiled and I said well um I guess this is gudnight , she said yup gudnight, I smiled and blushed saying can you give me one for the road, she kissed me and said I love you, I answered I love you to Misaki. END OF CHAPTER 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Evil Trigger

I was flying to my dorm thinking Misaki and I are finally together as in an relationship, then a my phone rang, it was my senior Hirumi, I answered hello, she said Izaki hows your first day at Academy City?, I said its was great actually, she said great well its good to hear that, well thats what I called for just relax and prepare for class tomorrow, I answered yes maam.

After about five minutes Hirumi called the girl that helped me earlier, I said hello, she was breathing deeply like she was being chased, she said to me Izaki anyone please help me, I said Hirumi are you alright whats wrong, she answered I'm being chased by a bunch of guys, she was crying, hearing her my gift got enraged giving me hatred and anger, black wings, red eyes (Eye of Hell), and a aura of darkness, I said where are you, she said a couple of blocks away from the seventh mist please Izaki save me, I said don't worry I will.

Hirumi was cornered at a alley wall, the gangsters said oh theirs no way run pretty girl, why don't you give up and come with us, Hirumi said never with a sicko like you, the gangster said guess we have to take you by force, the gangster was approuching Hirumi with a knife, Hirumi screamed Izaki!, I dropped down fisting the ground, Hirumi was surprised seeing my Angel form, I asked her Hirumi are you okay, she nodded with teary eyes, then one of the gangsters said who is this assholeI turned around and said I'm Izaki the Esper of Death and Mercy, the gangster laughed and said this asshole thinks he can have this bitch to himself, you hear that bitch this asshole can't save you, I had it I ripped his throat out using the wind killing him instantly, the other gangsters backed away seeing him fall they said this guys a monster a demon, I said shut up I hate hearing that word so you want to end up like your friend over their, one of the gangsters suddenly tried to stab me, I turned his knife into ash, he was shocked I grabbed his head and burned it into ash aswell, the other gangsters ran away I quickly went infront of them I said you have no respect for girls, thats the sin that I hate the most, I burned them all into ashes.

I went back to Hirumi, she hugged me when I got back she said Izaki-kun you saved me your my hero, I smiled at her and said don't worry I'll protect you, I carried her while flying to her dorm, she said to me Izaki thank you again for saving me I know its not much but please accept my thanks, she kissed me on the cheek, I smiled and nodded, I flew leaving her with a smile on her face, I thought I just had a sample of Academy City's darkness and I know theirs even worst I vow to protect this city and its innocent people. END OF CHAPTER 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

After school I went to the Seventh Mist to buy Misaki a gift, I had a dinner date with her later that night, I was walking around thinking of a gift for her when I saw this Pink Bag it was a Gucci, I knew this was the right gift for her, then suddenly my eyes landed on a girl with Hazel Brown hair, it was Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't notice me their looking at her, I noticed she was focused with a Gekota Bag, she was so cute looking at the bag with joy and innocence, she then took the bag and went to the cashier, where I was at, oh shit she's coming this way how what will I say to her, she then paid for the bag and my back was turned to her, she didn't notice me she bumped me while she was about to leave, she said oh sorry while smiling, I said yeah sure its ok, she then walked away to exit the mall, I followed her.

I ended up following her to a park where theirs a grassfield and a tree, she just stood their looking at the sky, she then began to sing a song and after that she said Izaki then she smiled, I wanted to talk to her but this wasn't the time for that, my phone suddenly rang it was my Senior Hirumi, Mikoto kind of heard it and looked around but seeing nothing but a small part of a feather.

Izaki answered the phone hello, Hirumi said Hello Izaki, I asked why did you call?, she said theirs a request from your mom, I asked what?, She wanted someone to take care of you that she can trust she requested thatMonarch sends someone to protect and care for you, I asked who did she send don't tell me its my sister, she said well your in luck its not she's sending Yui Kirishima, I said Yui you mean, she said yup your sweetheart here in Monarch, I asked well when will she arrive, she said about a week from now and uh you'll have to share your room ok, I asked what why?, she said its your mom's request so goodluck sayonara Izaki.

Yui Kirishima, My fellow Monarch agent, she's 15 years old with Long Black hair and Blue eyes, her level 4 esper ability is Gravity Control, as regarding for what Hirumi said she is my sweetheart because she likes me and she deeply cares for me, Hirumi called her my sweetheart because she saw her kissing me on the cheek.

I went back to the tree where Mikoto was at, she was now lying next to the tree, I had to talk to her I can't keep on dodging her, I showed myself and I said Mikoto, she looked at me with disbelief and said Izaki and she stood up, I nodded nice to see you again, she went closer to me and said where were you and she began to cry, I went closer and hugged her, I said I'm sorry Mikoto I shouldn't have left, she said Izaki, I said I know I gave you so much pain I gave you so much sadness and loneliness I hate myself for letting you suffer I'm sorry, she hugged me back and said don't worry I forgive you, I said Mikoto I don't deserve your forgiveness, she saidwhy not you came back and I knew you would have a good reason for doing what you did, I said Mikoto and I hugged her more. END OF CHAPTER 5.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Recovery of Intentions

We sat down and talked about why I left, she asked to start off why did you leave?, I was recruited by a secret organization called Monarch to train me into the most powerful Esper in the world, which means I will have enemies which will try to do everything to get me under their control that will risk the ones that I loved, Monarch said to me its my decision if I should leave the ones that I love to protect them, I decided yes for their protection, Mikoto said you wanted to protect me, I nodded, Mikoto lyed her head onto my chest while smiling, she then asked why are you here?, I said I'm on a mission to stop the experiments being conducted to espers and to protect Academy City, also Mr. Misaka wanted me to protect you, she was surprised and said my dad, I said yeah he's also the one that gave me this letter, Mikoto blushed on seeing the letter she remembered writing her feelings for him their she said umm Izaki, Izaki said smiled and said you really hold me dear, Mikoto just lyed down blushing.

They went to a certain underground mall, Mikoto wanted to just have fun with me so we went to an arcade, she's still the Mikoto I know but she's more beautiful and mature now regardless of the Gekota anyway. After that we went to have some Milktea and sat down talking about many things when suddenly some guys armed with Ak-47s entered the malland began shooting at espers I protected Mikoto using my ability I said shit is this a terrorist attack, Mikoto said I don't know but I don't like it while shooting electricity, she managed to take out some of them but their numbers were large I said Mikoto I need you to get these people out of here, she said no I have to stay and fight, I said I can handle them while summoning my wings and the eye of heaven, she nodded and said be safe ok, I smiled and nodded.

It was now 1 vs 20, I blocked every one of their bullets and took them down using my esper ability, suddenly one of them threw a granade but I absorbed the explosion and countering it back to them, they were all down and the anti-skill arrived a woman with blue hair said to me hey did you do this I said yeah I took them down you should be faster next time while I walked away.

I joined with Mikoto outside the mall and she checked me for any injuries then she hugged me and said good your not hurt, I smiled and said you know me, she smiled and said you boastful Guardian Angel, I said what I'm not boasting, she just smiled guess I just went quiet and relax with her. END OF CHAPTER 6.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Yui Kirishima

So after what happened at the underground mall me and Misaki had dinner at a 5 Star Restaurant, after we ate I gave her the bag I bought her, her eyes gazed upon the bag like a child looking at candy, she went to me hugging me and said Izaki thank you then she gave me a kiss.

Well a week passed and I was just lying on my bed thinking I think I'm forgetting about something then my doorbell rang, I thought who could that be?, I opened the door and a Girl with black hair was on the otherside, she said hey Izaki-kun, I thought oh right Yui was moving in today, I said hi Yui-chan, we entered my room and she said its surprising that your room is clean, I said what were you expecting?, she said Auntie Uriel said you have a habit of making your room a disaster, I said well that is a bit true.

She started unpacking on the bed, while I was making us tea, I asked so Yui what did they brief to you, she answered they just wanted me to keep an eye on you and help you out on your mission, I gave her the tea and we chatted more while she was unpacking, I asked so what did my mom say when she wanted you to come here?, Yui blushed thinking of her conversation with Izaki's mom, Izaki's mom said that she wanted Yui to be the one that will stay with Izaki because Izaki's mom knew that Yui liked Izaki and she wanted them to be closer and devolop a relationship as lovers, Yui was the favorite choice of Izaki's mom to beIzaki's girlfriend, Izaki noticed Yui was spacing out which made him say Yui are okay?, Yui was still not responding, Izaki then pinched her cheek softly making her snap out of it and seeing Izaki touching her cheeks, she blushed and got very embarrassed which made her react using her ability, Izaki got pulled down by gravity which made him also pull Yui because of shock, Yui was on top of Izaki blushing and can't say anything but Izaki-kun because of shyness, Izaki looked at her red face and smiled, she asked why are you smiling?, Izaki said nothing its just your reaction is so cute, she was flattered and said really you think I'm cute, Izaki then stood up from the bed and said yeah, Izaki didn't noticed that Yui said you think I'm cute?, Yui was blushing and smiling on what Izaki said. END OF CHAPTER 7.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Gangsta Girl**

It was 11 pm me and Yui are about to infiltrate a laboratory.

We were at the main entrance I noticed their were no guards but security scanners which can trigger an alert or hostile defence weapons, I disabled them by overflowing the electricity which made a blackout, we quickly entered the facility.

It was pitch black and our only source of light is a fire being harnessed by my hand, I noticed something was holding my arm, I then saw a terrified girl clinging to my arm, I said Yui whats wrong?, she said nothing its just dark, I asked why are afraid of the dark?, she said well yeah to be honest, I said its ok I'm here I'll protect you, I thought even though she's a high rank agent of Monarch she's still has fears, I guess we all have our certain fears which gets us to shiver and doubt.

We entered the main office to search for documents and files about experiments being conducted at Academy city, at first all that we found were just files for Technology Improvements, I asked Yui find anything?, she said nothing were interested in, I said then we better search another room.

We went back to the hallways when the windows began breaking and shooting debris towards us, Yui countered it shooting the glass downwards, I then rushed to the window to see who did it, then a girl suddenly appeared infront of me, which made me step back, she appeared to have dark red hair that were ponytailed and was wearing a sort of gangster girl outfit, she said so what are you two up to? breaking in here, you know I woke up from sleep just to meet you two, Yui then used her ability trying to force the girl on her knees but failed she vanished and appeared behind me, she had a flashlight pointed at my neck, she said easy their girlie or else I'll kill your guy overhere, Yui said stay away from him and was about to engage another attack, I cutted her off and said Yui that won't be necessary I grabbed hold of the girl's flashlight, she tried to kick me but I blocked it seperating us, suddenly two metal tables were about to smash me, I used my ability turning the tables into ash, Yui then used her ability throwing the girl against a wall but disappeared once again, and appeared behing her with a knife, she was about to stab Yui, I dashed in like light speed using my Angelic ability grabbing hold of the knife and made her drop it, I held her against a wall and she tried to somehow vanish once again but failed to, she said what the hell why can't I use my ability, I smiled and said to her this is called Divine Protection, it stops abilities to harm people it depends on the what the persons intentions are if its evil it takes effect, she said nice trick handsome and smiled, I didn't notice a alarming device on her hand she pressed it sending signals to whoever her connection was,then a strong gust of wind destroyed the entire entrance, a person stepped out of the cloud of smoke, I was in shock it was one of my targets, Accelarator. END OF CHAPTER 8.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Battle

Accelarator stepped out of the cloud of smoke and said such troublesome parasites wasting my precious time, huh you managed to get a hold of Awaki, heh you must have some not too worthless of a ability don't you, unlucky for you I'm way more powerful than her, Awaki smirked on what Accelarator said, Accelarator began walking to us, I said Yui get out of here, Yui said no way you would be outnumbered if I go, I said then you take this one, Awaki said what your going to let her take charge of me?, theirs no way she would be able to stop me, I smiled and said well lets see then, I let her go and Yui tossed out of the window, Awaki used her ability to get to the ground and Yui aswell, I was now left with the said strongest esper in Academy City, hmph time to prove them wrong, I charged to him with flaming fists.

Awaki and Yui were about to engage in battle, Yui said before I hurt or kill you I would like to know your name, Awaki answered same here, I'm Awaki Musujime, Yui said Yui Kirishima Monarch agent first class, Awaki asked so what were you here for?, Yui said non of your business while throwing large metal from the building, Awaki returned them all to Yui making her dodge and stumbling a bit, Awaki said is that the best you could do?, Yui said not even close while throwing half of tee building's walls to Awaki, Awaki was about to counter but she was stopped by Yui making her unable to move, her feet can't move due to the gravitational pull, she was about to be crushed but she managed to use her ability and moved away but was still crushed by the wall on Yui's view she was good as dead.

Meanwhile in the building Accelarator and Izaki were engaging on a Element vs Vector duel, Accelarator used vector to block Izaki's fire blasts and countered charging to Izaki, Izaki remembered in the briefing that Accelarator can manipulate blood circulation which says that if you get touched by him you are likely to be dead, Izaki dodged it and throwed Accelarator away using the wind, Accelarator paused a bit and said not bad you already lasted 5 minutes in battle with me, Izaki said your the one that should be proud other people would have died in seconds against me, Accelarator said same here.

Yui walked to the expected corpse of Awaki, Yui said if she's crushed like this it would be hard to clean this up, she removed the wall and was shocked, Awaki wasn't their, Yui turned looking everywhere and suddenly Awaki appeared infront of her punching Yui and then appeared at behind her kicking her to the ground. Awaki then got a hold of a chainsaw using her ability, she was walking to Yui, Yui tossed the chainsaw away but was then teleported to her, she quickly dodged it, Awaki said so close wasn't it to your death, Yui said not as close as you, Yui used her gravity to hold Awaki again,Awaki said you know that won't work, Awaki teleported away but was hit by a car tossed by Yui, Awaki was down thinking how did she know where she was going, Yui said I think your wondering how I hit you, Awaki stared at her in pain, Yui said well thats what you get if you train at Monarch.

Truthfully she was helped by a certain Mind Reader.

Before Izaki and Yui went to the facility , Izaki quickly went to Misaki's dorm and explained their mission, Izaki asked Misaki to be their backup and support, she watched using Yui's eyes, and she was also the one that grabbed hold of Izaki's arm not Yui, she wanted to see Izaki's loyalty to her, Izaki proved her right that he would be very loyal to her even if he was with other girls but was still threathened of the fact Yui likes Izaki.

She's now with Izaki in his mind, Izaki thought hi Misaki hugging her quickly in his mind, he now has knowledge on what Accelarator was about to do, Izaki said so let the battle continue, Accelarator charged to him and Izaki charging to him aswell colliding with strong forces of wind. END OF CHAPTER 9.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for supporting my Fanfic.**

**I need help on deciding what Fanfic would I write next, my picks are Code Geass, Sword Art Online, or A crossover of Index and SAO.**

**PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE. Post comments.**

**Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Vector Wings

After the collision of Izaki and Accelarator, the building went down forcing the two out of it.

They were now infront of the building, Izaki had everything all figured out because of Misaki, Misaki said the next move that Accelarator would make is charging to him, Izaki moved out of the way and blasting Accelarator with a ball of electricity, Accelarator went down and Izaki continued his attack by trying to stab Accelarator with a metal sword harnessed by his ability, but was suddenly stopped by Misaki, Izaki his going to harness the wind to make somekind of wings, Izaki said wings?, Accelarator laughed and said is that the best you can do if it is then you'll die right now, Accelarator had wings that looked like tornados in his back, Izaki thought so this is the said angel form of Accelarator, Accelarator charged at Izaki going for a choke, Accelarator grabbed Izaki on the neck saying prepare to die, Accelarator tried ripping Izaki's head off, but Izaki snapped his arm like it was a toothpick, Accelarator got even more enraged due to the pain, Izaki said you weakiling even in your strongest form your no match for me, Izaki summoned his wings and the eyes of heaven and hell, Izaki grabbed Accelarator and tossed him to the air, Accelarator tried to fly but Izaki was lighting fast punching him back to the ground.

Accelarator was bloodied up and in extreme pain, Izaki asked Misaki to read his mind about the plot of the directors of Academy City, Misaki said Izaki their plan is to use every esper in Academy City to control the world, Izaki said control the world?, Misaki said yes, Misaki then said Accelarator was planning to rebel against the directors but was threathened that they will kill a little girl named Last Order, Izaki said so your saying his innocent, Misaki said judging from his mind sort of, Izaki sighed and said damn Monarch really did it this time the worst thing that can happen is me killing a innocent person, Izaki asked Accelarator hey you alive?, Accelarator passed out, Izaki said well his breathing so good enough, Misaki said your cool about beating him up like this?, I thought well he tried to kill me and his a rebel against that sadistic Director so 50/50 I guess, Misaki said I'll explain it to you tomorrow I feel sleepy I'm going to bed ok, Izaki said ok gudnight and kissed her in his mind.

Izaki then called Hirumi, Hirumi answered and said well how did it go, I said killing two bird with one stone, I got info about the plot and I took out Accelarator, Hirumi asked is he dead?, Izaki said no I don't want to kill him he's a rebel against the Director, Hirumi asked so what you want to recruit him?, Izaki said your decision, Hirumi said ok I'll talk to the Head about it later, and goodjob feel free to rest, Izaki said understood.

Izaki then redezvous with Yui at the other side of the building, Yui was sitting on the wall that she tried to usefor crushing Awaki, Yui said nice to see you again, Izaki asked where's the girl?, Yui said their she's kind of injured sorry and her name is Awaki Musujime, Izaki approuched the injured Awaki and carried her, Yui was surprised and said why are you carrying her?, Izaki said she's injured and she's not an enemy, Yui said not an enemy?.

After Izaki explained to Yui what happened, Izaki checked Awaki's injury, Izaki said its only bruise but it covered almost her entire back, Izaki said why did I even let you fight her, Yui said well she tried to kill us remember, Izaki said oh right, Yui then asked where are you bringing her at our dorm, Yui asked why?, Izaki said my Angelic powers can heal injuries but only minor ones, they began to hear sirens of emergency vehicles approuching the destroyed building, Izaki said lets go, and they proceeded to go back to their dorm. END OF CHAPTER 10.

* * *

**Thank You for reading this chapter. Please post comments.**

**After the next chapter, the story will continue about Mikoto finding out about Izaki and Misaki's Relationship.**

**Expect Drama and Romance.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Alliance**

Izaki and Yui arrived at their dorm aswell as the sleeping girl on Izaki's arms, Awaki. Izaki lyed Awaki down on his bed and began concentrating his gift, he placed his hand on the bruise and prayed a healing spell.

A light blue aura began to glow on Izaki's hand that was placed on the bruise, the aura then transfered to Awaki's bruise, after the aura disappeared Awaki's bruise was healed.

Izaki was tired after the spell and was breathing deeply, Yui asked Izaki are you okay?, Izaki said I'm fine I just need to rest, Yui said I'll get you some water, Izaki said Yui please turn the heater on for the shower, Yui smiled and said sure.

Izaki was alone at his room with a sleeping girl on his bed, Izaki just looked at her face as she sleeps, Izaki thought she must also be a rebel like Accelarator, but what could have made her still obey that sadistic Director, Awaki began to moan and opening her eyes slowly, she opened them with a confused and surprised look, she grabbed her flashlight but Izaki held her hand and placed them down on his bed, Izaki was on top of Awaki, Awaki said get off of me or I'll kill you, Izaki said Awaki don't panic I won't hurt you, I know about you and Accelarator being rebels against the director and want to help you, Awaki calmed down and how do you know?, Izaki was about to explain when suddenly a girl with a glass of water opened the door, Yui said Izaki the shower is ready, Yui was shocked seeing Izaki on top of Awaki, Yui was blushing and asked Izaki what are you doing, Izaki didn't notice that he was still on top of Awaki, Izaki said in fear Yui its not what it looks like, Yui tossed a pillow shouting you pervert, the pillow had force that knocked Izaki outcold and off of the bed, Awaki looked at Izaki giggling.

After about 5 minutes Izaki got up and said Yui I wasn't doing anything wrong, Yui said how can I believe that you were on top of her, Awaki then entered the conversation and said he's telling the truth I was about to use my ability on him but he stopped me, Izaki looked at Yui and smiled, Yui said so you stopped her by forcing yourself to her, Izaki said I wasn't forcing myself to her I just grabbed her arms and placed them down on the bed, good enough explanation for you, Yui said fine, Awaki smiled at the two and said you two really get along do you.

After that arguement Yui apologized to Awaki, Awaki sorry for inhuring you earlier and my partners perverted actions, Izaki face palmed thinking how many times will I explain that I wasn't doing anything, Awaki said its ok it was my fault and she realized that the pain was gone, it doesn't hurt anymore, Izaki said I healed you while you were asleep, Awaki asked how?, Izaki said long story I'l ltell it some other time.

Izaki then explained about Monarch, were agents from a secret organization called Monarch, we were given a mission to investigate about hostile experiments being conducted here in Academy City, Awaki said so you were investigating at that facility, Izaki yes we were searching for documents and files, Izaki then said I found out that you were being forced to work for the director, Accelarator was threathened that the director was going to kill a little girl named Last Order, so is the same thing happening to you?, Awaki said yes the director threathened me that if I didn't join him he will kill all of the people I knowin Academy City, Izaki asked why is he doing this?, Awaki began to explain, I heard that the director is assembling an army of the strongest espers in Academy City, and he's planning to control the world using those espers, but he has a fear that the espers he's using won't be powerful enough so he experimented on level shift and remaking the level upper to be stable, Izaki said this is a bigger plot than I expected, Yui then entered the conversation and said but how would he be able to control the espers if he succeeds on making them powerful, if the espers become powerful enough their would be a risk of having a rebellion against him, he must have something to control them maybe a device or an esper, Awaki said I heard from my group member that their was an esper that can control minds that the director wanted to join the army, Yui said thats most likely the scenario what do you think Izaki, Izaki was looking down with a face that was trying to control anger, Izaki was thinking their planning to use Misaki, I can't let that happen, Yui then asked Izaki are you ok?, Izaki said I'm fine, Izaki then said if were going up against an army we have to get all the help we can get, Awaki would you join Monarch, Awaki smiled and said my pleasure, I would be a spy for you inside the army , Izaki nodded, they gave each others contacts and then Awaki was ready to leave, Awaki said well see you later, Izaki and Yui nodded and Izaki said keep me updated on whats happening, and Awaki nodded and teleported back to the directors headquarters.

Izaki thought this is the beggining of war. END OF CHAPTER 11.

* * *

**I will explain certain events that might got you confused.**

**Yui didn't know Misaki was the one that helped her during her battle against Awaki. Yui thought that it was a matter of instinct, Yui doesn't know about Misaki.**

**Izaki explained to Yui that Accelarator and Awaki wasn't enemies but lied about using the eye of heaven to read Accelarators mind and finding out about them being rebels. Izaki is lying about having Angelic powers that can read minds if well concentrated and worthy, but truthfully Misaki is the one that read minds. Izaki doesn't want Misaki to be involved with Monarch due to her having Mental Out which may tempt Monarch to experiment on her.**

**I will write the next chapters I promised about Mikoto finding out about Misaki and Izaki's relationship together with a side story about Touma Kamijou. Hope you like it. Post comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Strength**

After class I went to a cafe with Misaki.

The events last night were making me uneasy, a war was coming and even worse it would be triggered if I fail on protecting Misaki, but I won't I promise.

Misaki and Izaki discussed about the information that they gathered, Izaki said this war would have the world at stake, I have to find a way to stop it, but Izaki knew that the Aleister Crowley is already several steps ahead of him, Misaki said Izaki don't worry I'm here for you we can stop this, Izaki smiled but vanished quickly and said Misaki I don't want you getting into this, Misaki asked on what the mission?, Izaki said more than that, the mission, the war, Monarch, all of them, I can't let you be at risk, Misaki said I can't let my Izaki be alone I have to help you, Izaki said you can help me by staying out of this, Misaki said Izaki I can't, Izaki said I guess I have to tell you why?, come with me.

Izaki and Misaki went to a certain tree where Izaki was reunited with Mikoto. Izaki held Misaki close and said Misaki I can't lose you, Izaki hugged Misaki, Misaki was surprised and hugged Izaki back, Izaki shed a tear, Misaki asked Izaki whats wrong?, Izaki said Misaki your at stake, Misaki asked what?, Izaki said your the one that they need to make the plot a success, Misaki was looking at an Izaki with fear in his eyes the same ones when they got seperated, Misaki couldn't bare seeing Izaki like that so she held his head down to her chest.

Izaki had his nightmare being at arms reach, he had no solutions on how to resolve this problem, he thought I can't stop him many people's lives will be at risk but I can't let them take my Misaki, if they threat me on handing Misaki over, most likely it will be all of the espers they hold and their loved ones death or me handing her over, its a simple explanation but a complex decision, I don't have anywhere to go, I must fight but I don't know how.

Lord I give you my life and faith, please protect my Misaki, give me strength to protect her, She's the only one I live for, Lord I love her, please hear my plead, I beg you please hear me, Amen.

Izaki was lying near Misaki's chest crying from fear, Misaki also had fear but was more concern about Izaki, she began stroking Izaki's hair and began humming a relaxing tone, Izaki listened to Misaki and began to relax, thinking I must protect her no matter what, I love her.

After an hour Izaki recollected himself and started to regain his hope, Izaki said Misaki you make me cry like a baby, Misaki smiled and said its ok I'll always be here to wipe your tears off, Izaki smiled and said I'm such a fool doubting our strength, I'm such an idiot for giving up already, I realized that I had the power and will to continue on never giving up, Misaki smiled looking at Izaki's determined face and asked and what makes you determined, Izaki went closer to Misaki and said you, Izaki kissed Misaki and after that Izaki said no matter what happens I will never let you get hurt, I will protect you no matter what, I know God knows were worth it because he's the one that gave us our love and he's the one that gives me strength to protect you, Misaki said and he's the one that gave me you, Izaki smiled and said yeah he's the one that gave me to you, Misaki I love you, Misaki said I love you to Izaki, they shared a kiss one more time below the romantic sunset.

They didn't notice a hazel haired girl was watching them from a far, Mikoto was in disbelief thinking Izaki, she began to breakdown, her heart ached seeing Izaki kiss Misaki, Mikoto just sat down on the ground thinking Izaki, she couldn't think about anything except him, she can't think about him being with someone else, she began crying just saying Izaki. END OF CHAPTER 12.

* * *

**Hey sup guys, sorry I couldn't write the Touma sidestory at this chapter, but I plan to write it at the next chapter or the chapter after it.**

**I want to update it today but I have a exam tomorrow so I had to study, you know Math, but the goodthing is after the exam no more classes if I manage to get my clearance signed this week if not I have to go back to school next week, anyways I probably shouldn't get excited beacuse I'm sure I have to go back nextweek also have to arrange my transferee requirements because I'm going to transfer. Dunno which to get excited on summer or transfering.**

**Please leave comments and maybe follow me. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Broken**

Mikoto Misaka was shocked on what she had seen and just broke down sitting on the ground, Mikoto's thoughts were all blocked by a certain person, Izaki, she can't think clearly nor move properly, she was broken inside, her tears were continously falling down her eyes even though she tried stop them, she knew that she loves him and she can't live without him.

It was about 8:30 at night and it was raining, Izaki walked Misaki home and was now flying to his dorm, he wasn't wet due to the rain due to his ability, he redirected it away from him.

He can see the city clearly, their were not much people around at the streets due to the rain, he was now passing by the certain tree when he noticed a person sitting at the ground in the middle of the rain, he landed to see if the person was alright.

Mikoto still hasn't moved from where she was sitting even though it was raining, she sat their for about 2 hours, when she heard footsteps and a familiar voice saying hey you alright, she knew it was Izaki.

Izaki had no clue that it was Mikoto because he couldn't see her face from his view, he approuched her and then realized it was Mikoto, Izaki ran to her shouting Mikoto are you alright, Mikoto just stared at him and said Izaki, Izaki said yeah its me Mikoto what happened to you? while covering her with his wings Mikoto said Izaki and she leaned to him and kissed him on the lips, Izaki was surprised and wasn't able to react, Mikoto then seperated their lips and fainted, Izaki held Mikoto and said Mikoto whats wrong?, Izaki noticed that Mikoto was hot, she had a fever, Izaki flew to his dorm with Mikoto in his hands.

During Mikoto and Izaki's encounter.

Touma Kamijou was gaining consiousness after a attack from an unknown kidnapper.

Touma was on the ground, and thought such misfortune I got attacked and kidnapped for maybe another conflict against magic side, Touma got up and saw where he is, it was raining and he was soaked from it, he said what the why am I on top of a building , suddenly someone approuched Touma and said hey Kamiyan so your awake, Touma turned around and said heh Tsuchimikado?, Tsuchimikado said whats up Kamiyan?, Touma said your the one that I should ask whats up, Tsuchimikado said well to start off I kidnapped you, Touma said so was it nessesary to hit me on the head beating me unconsious, Tsuchimikado said sorry for that I wasn't the one who made those people do that, Touma asked who did?, Tsuchimikado said Aleister Crowley, Touma said the Director od Academy City?, Tsuchimikado said bingo and Kamiyan if I'm going to answer all of your questions it will take us forever to get to the point so hear me out, Touma nodded, Tsuchimikado said I guess I could start off with why he sent me to kidnap you, he needs your help,Touma asked on what, Tsuchimikado smiled evily and said conquering the world, Touma said what!?, Tsuchimikado said he needs your help on his plot on controlling the world, Touma said are joking?, Tsuchimikado said do you think I would go this far for a joke, Touma said well actually yeah, Tsuchimikado said true but not this time, I'm dead serious, Touma said what hell are you helping him for?, Tsuchimikado said I like his intentions, Touma said what does he want to achieve controlling the world?, Tsuchimikado said cleansing it and making it a better place, Touma asks how does he plan to do it?, Tsuchimikado said well it would be wrong for me to give information out but you are going to join us so, he's going to make an army of espers to engage the world into war and to succeed he needs all the strongest espers to be in his army including you, Touma said what makes you think I'll join you, while making a fist, Tsuchimikado said check this out, Tsuchimikado threw Touma his phone, Touma was shocked on what he saw, it was a Skype of his parents being hostaged, Touma shouted mom, dad, Tsuchimikado you bastard, Touma charged at Tsuchimkado to punch him but Tsuchimikado dodged, Touma was about to punch again but Tsuchimikado said Kamiyan try and punch me again see what happens to your parents, Touma stopped, Tsuchimikado laughed and said your so predictable, so here it is Kamiyan, you join the army or we'll kill your parents, Touma thought damn I have no choice, fine I'll join you just leave my parents alone, Tsuchimikado said nice to hear that, hey give me my phone, Touma threw Tsuchimikado's phone, Tsuchimikado said to one of the captors, release them for now, the captor said yes sir, Tsuchimikado said alright Kamiyan your parents are safe and now welcome to the army, Touma looked away with a furious face, Tsuchimikado said we have a lot to discuss. END OF CHAPTER 13.

* * *

**So it took me 3 days to update, I had a bit of an difficulty on writing this chapter, I had trouble on deciding how will Mikoto encounter Izaki, At first I tried writing Mikoto meeting up with Izaki but I thought it wasn't romantic enough so I changed it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments, I really want to know what you think about my Fanfic, if its great or not, either way I would be thankful for your comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Railgun's Love**

Izaki arrived at his dorm with a burning hot Railgun in his hands.

Izaki opened the door and their was no sign of light, Izaki thought Yui must be asleep, Izaki entered the room lying Mikoto down on his bed, Izaki thought she's soaking wet, shit no Izaki don't think about lustful thoughts, Izaki's eyes went near Mikoto's wet uniform, dammit stop it your lusting over Mikoto.

Izaki managed to get a hold of himself and cleared all of the lustful thoughts in his mind, although he's worried that sometime Misaki would read his mind see what he was thinking, Izaki imagined Misaki with a evil aura even darker than his when he's using his gift for punishment, shivers went to his spine just thinking about it.

Izaki then got a towel and some of his clothes for Mikoto, Mikoto was still asleep, Izaki began drying her off with the towel and cleaning her up aswell, after that it was staring temptation in the face, Izaki was about to change Mikoto's clothes, Izaki was taking off Mikoto's vest when he thought damn what if her underwear was wet wait why am I thinking about this, its for concern oh crap Misaki would be able to hear what I was thinking, dammit its like having a history function in my mind without a clear browser setting.

Mikoto then began to moan, Izaki noticed she was covering herself up with her arms, she was cold ,Izaki said I have to change her clothes now or else her fever might get worse, Izaki took off Mikoto's clothes, except her underwear and began changing her clothes, like lightspeed it was done in a second, Mikoto was now wearing his shirt and boxers which was large for her, Izaki thought she looks kind of cute.

Izaki was now sitting beside a sleeping Mikoto, Izaki thought why would she be sitting in the middle of the rain like that, he thought about the events earlier then he realized something, she kissed me, Izaki thought she confessed her love personally with a kiss, Izaki began to think how would I solve this Mikoto loves me and I love Misaki, but I admit that I care for Mikoto maybe love her aswell, Izaki then lyed his head down on the side of his bed where Mikoto was sleeping, and he began to fade into sleep.

* * *

Tsuchimikado and Touma were now talking inside the building, it turns out that the building is the headquarters of Aleister's army.

Tsuchimikado said Kamiyan for now on you will be staying here, Touma reacted fast saying what about Index?, Tsuchimikado said I can't let you stay with her, she is part of the Church of England and Aleister can't afford getting them involved, as much as possible Aleister doesn't want the magic side to be part of this war we already have our hands full, Touma asked you bastard how will she eat!?, Tsuchimikado smiled and said not my problem.

They continued there conversation inside Tsuchimikado's room at the headquarters, Touma asked what do you mean we have our hands full, with espers we can wipeout any military force in the world so who would be such a threat?, Tsuchimikado said concern about the army already Kamiyan, Monarch, Touma said Monarch?, Tsuchimikado said its a secret organization that maintains order in this world be Magic or Science , they use espers as agents to be spys, assasins, soldiers, etc., they already sent a spy here, even though with Academy City's great security they still managed to trick the system and the operators to get him in as a student, Touma said one of the students here are they're spy, Tsuchimikado said correction Two of the students here are spys while he threw a document to Touma.

Touma began to read,

Name: Izaki Uriel

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese/British

Blood Type: B

Age: 15

Esper Ability: Elemental Control and Harness

Ability Level: 4

* * *

Name: Yui Kirishima

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Blood Type: B

Age: 15

Esper Ability: Gravity Control

Ability Level: 4

* * *

Touma said are these documents lies?, Tsuchimikado said no but one part of it is, Izaki Uriel is actually said to be a Level 5 and has an ability from Magic side, he has Angelic Powers, Touma said Angelic Powers?, Tsuchimikado said yep and with this power it is rumored that it makes his esper ability stronger and is said to be at an ability level 6, Touma said so that means he's the strongest esper in the world, Tsuchimikado said well someone can match his strength, Touma asked who?, Tsuchimikado said you, and thats why Aleister needs you in his army, he needs you to kill him, Touma went silent, Tsuchimikado said whats wrong Kamiyan don't worry to much you can kill him relax while smiling evily, Touma thought why am I so helpless.

* * *

It was morning and Mikoto was waking up, Mikoto thought where am I, she turned to her side being face to face with a sleeping Izaki, Mikoto blushed on seeing him, she then realized what had happened, Mikoto looked at Izaki and thought he's so cute when he's asleep, she gently poked him on the cheek, Izaki then began to open his eyes, Mikoto said good morning sleepy head, Izaki said I should be the one saying that, hey did your fever go down, Mikoto said well I feel better I guess, Izaki said good but none of this would have happened if you hadn't stayed under the rain, Mikoto then went silent thinking of why she broke down yesterday, Izaki said so what happened to you?, Mikoto said huh?, Izaki said why were you sitting under the rain?, Izaki had no clue on what pain Mikoto was feeling, Mikoto then shed a tear and said what is your relationship with Misaki Shokuhou?, Izaki said why do you ask?, Mikoto said I saw you two yesterday under the tree at the park, Izaki thought how will I say to her that I love Misaki, it will break her heart, Izaki was unable to speak just looking down thinking I can't hurt her, Izaki said Misaki is my childhood friend and now my girlfriend, Mikoto said so you love her, Izaki just looked at Mikoto helplessly, Mikoto said Izaki you know I love you right?, Izaki said yeah I know, Mikoto said its ok don't worry about me, I want you to be happy so its ok, Mikoto was smiling resisting to cry, she said even though it hurts its ok aslong as your happy Izaki I love you, Mikoto hugged Izaki, Izaki thought she's trying to stop the pain just for me, she loves me so much, Izaki hugged her back and said thank you Mikoto. END OF CHAPTER 14.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Sweet Gravity **

So after that heart aching talk with Mikoto, we went outside of my room to the kitchen.

Yui was eating breakfast at the dining table, when she heard the door of my room opened, she said Good Morning Izaki, I said good morning, I went to the dining table with Mikoto to sit down, Yui was shocked seeing Mikoto, Yui thought Izaki brought a girl home with him, she's even wearing his clothes, Yui said Izaki-kun why do you have a girl with you? while having a Yandere aura, Izaki said wait Yui let me explain, Yui said also explain her wearing your clothes, is it because she got sweaty or dirty, while she was holding a bread knife to threathen Izaki, Izaki said nope but they got wet, Yui was shocked by the answer, she thought they got wet does that mean Izaki and her did, no no no I shouldn't think about that.

Mikoto then entered the conversation umm excuse me but I think your misunderstanding Yui-chan, Yui looked at Mikoto listening, Mikoto said I'm Mikoto Misaka, I'm a friend of Izaki, he let me stay here for the night because of the rain which gave me a fever, and he let me wear his clothes because mine were wet by the rain, Yui said is that so, while placing down the bread knife, she said well ok then I'm Yui Kirishima, Izaki then cut her off and said my roommate and partner, Yui said in Monarch, make it specific partner has lots of meanings you know while blushing.

After breakfast they changed to their uniforms, Mikoto asked how did my clothes dry?, Izaki pointed to the washing machine and dryer, Mikoto said I see, Izaki said well I'm done dressing lets go, Mikoto said oh wait your collars messed up, Mikoto approuched and began fixing Izaki's collar, Yui thought that they were kissing from her view, Yui had once again a Yandere aura and said Izaki what are you doing?, Izaki turned around and saw Yui looking like a Yandere, he said Yui its not what it looks like, Yui said I saw it with my own eyes, you were delighted with the taste of her lips, she whispered my lips taste better, Yui was pulling Izaki with her ability for a kiss, Mikoto smiled and said Yui-chan let me explain.

After Mikoto explained to Yui, they proceeded to their schools.

* * *

After school Izaki escorted Yui to the Seventh Mist.

Izaki said what were you planning to buy again?, Yui said your going to find out anyway, Izaki sighed and thought I have a bad feeling about this.

Moments later, Izaki was blushing and said Yui can't you buy underwear by yourself, Yui said I could but it won't hurt to have your opinion, Izaki said why would you need my opinion for I won't be able to see them anyway, Yui went closer to Izaki and said well if you want I can let you take a peek later at our dorm, Izaki thought temptation, Yui smiled and said just kidding, Izaki thought a part of me is relieved and a part of me is disappointed.

Yui then began asking Izaki's opinion, Yui asked which one is better this pair which has light blue flowery design or this pink one with hearts, Izaki said are you trying get my nose to bleed?, Yui smiled, Izaki said I think the blue one is better, you happy now?, Yui was smiling saying yup, Izaki then returned her a smile.

They were now sitting at a bench eating some mochi balls, Izaki said so you must be satisfied trying to tempt me, Yui said yes but I know you wouldn't be, Izaki said what makes you believe that?, Yui said because I know you respect me and you care for me while she was blushing, Izaki smiled and said thank you Yui, Yui smiled and thought I love you Izaki-kun.

* * *

They began walking to their dorm, it was about 7:30 pm.

Yui said Academy City really feels like a students paradise huh?, Izaki said yeah if your not a secret agent, Yui giggled and said your right, Izaki said hey Yui do you ever thought about leaving this kind of life, Yui said well I do wish to have a normal life, I miss the times when everything was normal, all I do was studying, working on my hobbies, and hanging out with my friends and family, how about you?, Izaki said everyday I think about that but I know theirs a slim chance of it happening, Yui said thats ok someday we'll find a way to have the life that we wish for, but for now we have to do what we can to continue on living until that day, Izaki smiled and nodded, Izaki then asked so what makes you continue on living?, Yui blushed and said well thats my secret, Izaki said come on tell me, Yui said you tell me yours first, Izaki said fine, the reason I continue living is to be with the girl I love, Yui said the girl you love?, Izaki said yup she's the reason I still live, so I told you mine now yours, Yui was blushing and said well I also live for the one I love, I want to always be with him to care for him, protect him, and love him, Yui was looking at Izaki while saying those words, she thought I live for you Izaki, Izaki then said so who is this love of yours?, Yui fastened her pace and said its getting late lets go home, Izaki said oh common I was just joking, Yui looked at Izaki and smiled at him thinking, I love you. END OF CHAPTER 15.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Post Comments.**

**To all my fellow students in the Philippines, I wish you all a great Summer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Heir**

Misaka Mikoto was at Judgement Branch 177 with her friends.

Ruiko started a conversation, hey Misaka have you heard about the rumored Vigilante Angel protecting girls at night, The first thought that popped in Mikoto's mind was Izaki, Mikoto said yeah but I haven't heard that much about it, Ruiko said its said that everynight the Angel patrols the skies of Academy City, protecting girls on the street, eliminating gangs, and arresting criminals, Misaka thought yup thats Izaki.

Uiharu entered the conversation and said you know theirs a warrant for his arrest due to not having authorization of law for his heroic deeds but its sure that they would only give him authorization and then he has to join anti-skill if he's an adult or judgement if he's a student.

Ruiko said leaked information says that he's a student so if he does get caught he'll join judgement, I hope he gets caught I want to meet him, Misaka smiled and thought sorry Ruiko but he won't get caught.

Kuroko entered the conversation hmph he's just another criminal acting as a hero who knows he might even take advantage on the girls he saves.

Konori over heard the girls conversation and asked the girls if they want to see the latest CCTV video that caught the Angel, the girls went to Konori and watched the video from her computer.

The setting of the video was outside of a 24/7 convenience store at night.

A girl went out of the store and was ambushed by a gang, they tried to grab the girl but suddenly the Angel suddenly appeared like light speed infront of the gang, The angel had mercy on the gang only attacking them with fists and kicksbut they still tried to take the girl so he used his abilities and turned them into ash.

He approuched the girl, she grabbed onto him and he flew her away.

Ruiko said that was awesome its the first time a saw his face even though it was kind of blurred, Misaka said well does idiots deserved what they got, Ruiko then High Fived Misaka, Kuroko said Onee-sama your impressed of that flying-pig, Misaka said what was that Kuroko while electricity flew from her bangs, Kuroko said nothing.

* * *

Izaki was on a date with Misaki, the two walked around the city holding hands just enjoying each others company.

Izaki asked hey puppy what do you want to do?, Misaki said anything you wanna do, Izaki thought well I have nothing in mind so lets just see where faith leads us, Misaki said ok baby-kun.

When the two turned from a corner they found a kitten digging on some garbage can, the kitten turned to the two and began walking towards them, Misaki looked at the kitten, the kitten meowed and Misaki picked it up and said so cute, can I keep him Izaki-kun, Izaki said I don't know have you ever heard about rabies, and he also has a collar on, Misaki looked at the collar and said ahhhhh you have a owner huh Sphynx, suddenly a nun looking girl ran towards us shouting Sphynx! then she tripped.

Izaki ran towards the girl and said sister-san are you okay?, she said oww hunger and pain, then she sat up and looked at Izaki saying I'm fine thank you for your concern, Izaki said so your Sphynx's owner, she said yes I'm Index by the way, Izaki said Izaki nice to meet you, Misaki then approuched Index giving Sphynx back and said Misaki, Index said nice to meet you both.

Izaki said I heard you said that you were hungry how about you eat with us, Index's eyes brightened and she said your such a kind person, Izaki said well lets go then.

While walking Misaki said to Izaki in his mind, your so generous and kind lovey, Izaki said its just that I want to help her out, I saw worry and fear in her eyes, Misaki said well I guess we could help her out as much as we could, Izaki said yeah and besides look at her she looks like my little sister, Misaki smiled and said oh yeah she does kind of look like Izumi.

The three went to a restaurant called Joseph's.

After they ate Izaki asked Index so Index-san are you a missionary sent here in Academy City?, Index said no I live here, Izaki said you live here?, Misaki asked are you a student?, Index said no I just live here with Touma because of Magic issues, do you believe on Magic?, the two looked at each other and smiled saying yeah we believe in Magic, Index said so can you believe I am a library?, I'm Index Librorum Prohibitorum, I have 103,000 magical grimoires in my mind, Izaki said we can but can you believe I'm part Angel, Index said I can but you have to prove it, Izaki said sure he unleashed the eye of heaven, Index said the eye of heaven.

Izaki said how do you know about my eye, Index explained I have a grimoire called The Book of Uriel, Izaki said can you tell me about it, Index said theirs a prophecy of an Human-Angel Hybrid, their was a Guardian Angel of a girl, the angel loved the girl so much he wanted to be human just like her to make her feel his love, the angel went to the the archangel Uriel to ask for his help to be human, Uriel saw the angels intentions, he knew that the angel loved the girl so much and he would do anything for her, Uriel gave him a blessing and he became man but still had powers of an angel, Uriel trusted the power to him for protecting the girl, he went to the girl, he had no name so he had to make it himself, he decide to make his name in honor of the one that gave him the blessing, Uriel.

The angel loved the girl and the girl loved the angel back, but a curse came upon the angel, he was cursed to be tempted by evil because of his pure heart, he fought the evil within him but he did not vanquish it successfully, time would pass and this Good and Evil within the Angel would transfer to one of his heir that would be the one worthy to wealed its power, although it would be up to him if he uses it for Good or Evil, if he uses it for good the world would be purified and protected, if he uses it for evil it will end the world, They are called the Eye Of Heaven and Hell. Izaki went silent thinking so thats what I am, he smiled with satisfaction and said Index-san does it say how will I control it. END OF CHAPTER 16.

* * *

**I would like to give you some trivia about my story.**

**Misaki has no connection to Touma in my story.**

**Izaki has 2 sisters, one elder and one younger.**

**Yui still doesn't know about Izaki having a girlfriend.**

**Izumi Uriel(Izaki's Younger sister) will be featured later on the story.**

**I will seperate a story about Izaki's past.**

* * *

**So I hoped that you liked this chapter and thank you for the growing support of my fanfic. Please post feedbacks and opinions about my fanfic, Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Beginning of War **

One Week Ago.

Aleister was telling Tsuchimikado about the plot.

Tsuchimikado asked how will you convince espers to join your army?

Aleister said I have a spell to convince them, It will shroud them with illusions of fear.

Tsuchimikado said fear?

Aleister said exactly its a spell that darkens the soul of a person, making them unable to break free of fear making them puppets in the mind and the heart.

Tsuchimikado said how will we cast this spell?

Aleister said were not he will.

A man wearing a priests outfit and an eye patch appeared from the shadows.

Aleister said nice to see you, Isaiah Uriel.

Isaiah Uriel, Izaki's Uncle and Former Mentor.

Isaiah said Aleister remember our deal.

Aleister said don't worry your nephew is all yours to deal with.

Tsuchimikado said so what do we need on casting spell sacrifices, blood, what?

Isaiah said we won't be needing any of those, all we need is this eye.

Isaiah removed the eye patch revealing, the eye of hell.

Aleister said the counterfeit of the eye of hell.

Isaiah said I wouldn't say counterfeit, I would prefer parallel, lets say its the well improved version of it.

* * *

Present Day.

Isaiah Uriel said so are we ready to do this?

Aleister said yes were ready. We'll proceed in 2 hours.

Isiah said about time I'm dying to see my nephew, I can't wait to take whats rightfully mine.

Tsuchimikado said so what shall we do with the traitor?

Aleister said eliminate her.

Isaiah said leave her alone, let her help my nephew, I want this to be as fun as possible. Besides even if Izaki does get her on his side, it still won't help him defeat me.

Aleister said fine, Tsuchimikado just keep an eye on Kamijou.

Tsuchimikado said yeah sure.

Tsuchimikado went to the lower floor, to Touma's quarters.

Tsuchimikado knocked at the door and said Kamiyan I have something to tell you.

Touma opened the door looking depressed. He's been depressed of the fact that he can't do anything to save niether his parents nor Academy City and very worried of about Index.

Tsuchimikado said man you look like you've got a death penalty.

Touma said this is even worse.

Tsuchimikado laughed and said Kamiyan your such a weakling, and I thought this would be a sinch to you.

Touma grips his fist, but releases it he can't punch him, his parents would be harmed. He then said what do you want?

Tsuchimikado said I just have to tell you that the war will begin shortly. So prepare yourself I'll call you if you have orders. Tsuchimikado walked away saying see ya later Kamiyan.

Touma thought why am I so helpless, I'm so weak.

* * *

Index explained that Izaki's ability can only be controlled if he is worthy of it, he must repent for the sins he committed, he must conquer the darkness within his heart, and to have a inspiration to protect and love forever, but that won't be easy everytime he tries to control it and have a pure heart, the evil within him will tempt him with false power and reason.

Izaki said I see, he thought so evil must have already tempt me these past years, giving me delusions on purifiying the world with violence and hate, but isn't making the world a better place that the right thing to do.

Misaki was listening to Izaki's thought and said to him through his thoughts yes Izaki but using evil would be injustice to yourself.

Izaki said yeah you're right. Izaki said so Index-san why do you look worried, I see it in your eyes.

Index said its because Touma hasn't come home since 2 days ago.

Izaki said who is this Touma?

Index said he has spiky hair, he has terrible luck, he can be a pervert sometimes, and he has this ability called Imagine Breaker.

Izaki said guess from your information the Imagine Breaker got my attention, what does it do?

Index explained its a ability in his right hand that can negate Magic or Esper Abilities.

Izaki thought so he must be the one that stopped the Level Shift experiment of Accelarator, Izaki asked how long has he been gone again?

Index said 2 days.

Izaki thought shit possibilites are with a ability like that Aleister must have got him to join his army.

Misaki said Izaki its a possibility maybe you should contact Awaki to find out.

Izaki said right.

Izaki went outside to make a phone call.

Awaki answered hello Izaki-san.

Izaki said Awaki is their a esper named Touma at the army?

Awaki said yes he's been locked up at the headquarters, why?

Izaki said does he have the ability negate other abilities?

Awaki said on what I've heard yes.

Izaki said yeah that sure is him, Awaki I need you to help him get out of their and meet me at my dorm.

Suddenly a voice came to Izaki's mind saying I'm here Izaki, then Izaki's left eye began to hurt and bleed, Izaki screamed in pain, the voice said I'll give you a warning, I'm giving you 2 hours to prepare for war, good luck Izaki and the pain got worse making his eye all covered in blood.

Misaki and Index went outside to check on him.

Misaki asked Izaki are you alright?

Index said its a magic spell I can intercept it, Index stopped the spell and Izaki's pain went away.

Izaki said I have to get you guys to safety.

Misaki asked Izaki said whats happenng?

Izaki said its my uncle he's a magician, he's a serious threat we have to leave, he's working with Aleister he's going to start the war.

Misaki nodded and Izaki said Awaki is still on the phone tell her after he gets Kamijou out we'll be leaving Academy city.

Izaki thought I saw him die how could he live.

Misaki said she said ok and she'll also take Accelarator with her.

Index asked Izaki-san did you find Touma?

Izaki said yeah don't worry you'll see him soon.

Index smiled and said thank you Izaki-san.

Izaki said your welcome , Misaki handed Izaki's phone back and Izaki unleashed his wings grabbing the two and flew to his dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto was with her friends at Tokiwadai dormitory.

Ruiko found a picture of Mikoto and a boy sitting under a tree.

Ruiko asked Misaka who's this boy with you?

Misaka was shocked seeing the picture, she said where did you get that?

Ruiko said I found it inside your teddybear under your bed while you were at the bathroom.

Misaka said Ruiko give it back while blushing.

Ruiko said answer my questions first then I'll give it back.

Uiharu was just watching the two while smiling, then she noticed a girl thats forming evil aura, Kuroko was thinking onee-sama has a picture with a boy, I must see his face to kill him.

Kuroko teleported to the two and grabbed the picture, Kuroko said onee-sama I would be taking this for disposal.

Misaka said angrily Kuroko give it back right now.

Kuroko said why is onee-sama so worked up because of this picture could it be she's in love with this boy in the picture.

Misaka blushed and began to have a softer expression, she said Kuroko please give it back, that picture means a lot to me, please.

Kuroko was shocked because of Misaka's expression, she gave it back feeling bad about herself.

Ruiko and Uiharu looked at Misaka that looked like she was about to cry.

Misaka said I thought I was going to lose our picture, its my favorite picture of me and him.

Kuroko said onee-sama I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worried, I wasn't really going to dispose it, but truthfully Kuroko was really about to dispose of it.

Misaka said its ok and she began to smile again.

Ruiko said so Misaka can you now tell us who's that with you in the picture?

Misaka said his name is Izaki Uriel and she began to tell things about him.

About an hour later Misaka got a call, it was Izaki.

Misaka said hello?

Izaki said Mikoto we have to get out of here.

Misaka said huh why whats wrong?

The three girls was looking at Misaka while she was on the phone lookind worried.

Izaki said I'll explain later but right now you have to get here at my dorm, bring anyone as you can.

Mikoto said ok sure I'll be their as fast as I can.

Mikoto said to the three we have to go somewhere fast.

Kuroko said whats wrong onee-sama?.

Misaka said we'll find out later but right now we have to go.

The 4 began to run outside of the dorm and they encountered Mitsuko.

Mitsuko said ohh Misaka-san why the rush?

While running Misaka grabbed Mitsuko's hand and said Mitsuko-san come with us.

Mitsuko was dragged and then ran with the 4 asking whats going on?

Misaka said somebody will explain later, but right now we have to get to him fast.

* * *

Touma was looking at the window thinking why am I so helpless. I can't just stand here waiting for the end, I must find a way to stop this, but how can I if I even step out of this building my parents would be executed.

Touma's phone began to ring.

He answered hello?.

A womans said Touma Kamijou, I am Hirumi Kuzuke the Director of Operations of Monarch.

Touma said Monarch?

Hirumi said we sended two of our agents to help you get out of their.

The door opened and Awaki said Kamijou I'm here to help you. Beside her was Accelarator.

Touma was shocked seeing Awaki and Accelarator

Hirumi said you will also retrieve the girl known as Last Order at the laboratory, then you will rendevous with the other agents goodluck.

Accelarator said come on already your wasting enough time standing arround.

Touma nodded and the three were about to retrieve Last Order. END OF CHAPTER 17.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**During the Chapter 1, Izaki was able to get to the all girls district(School Garden) even if male students weren't allowed, I will write a side story about Izaki's normal days in Academy City, including how he got in the School Garden during Chapter 1.**

**Later on Misaki uses her ability to get Izaki in the School Garden to walk her home after their dates. And sometimes Izaki just flies to get in and out of the school garden.**

**Accelarator was recruited by Monarch. I would write about that event at the next chapter.**

**Izaki and Misaki met when they were 6 years old.**

**Izaki got the information about the Eye of Heaven and Hell at Monarch.**

**Isaiah Uriel used to be a part of Monarch.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Post feedbacks and opinions. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter** 18: Rescue**

After Izaki and Accelarator's fight, Accelarator went unconcious and was taken to Heaven Canceller's clinic.

Accelarator awakened seeing the Frog Faced doctor.

Accelarator said what the hell am I doing here?

Heaven Canceller said you passed out from being viciously beaten up and so you were sent here for emergency treatment.

Accelarator thought of what had happened, he thought the hell I got beaten by another one.

Accelarator was furious thinking of his defeat and because of the sight of his injured arm.

Accelarator stood up from the bed and tried to walk but couldn't.

Heaven Canceller said don't force yourself, you have to rest.

Accelarator said I don't need rest I need vengeance.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Awaki visited Accelarator at his residence.

Accelarator said what do you want?

Awaki said Accelarator I have some good news for you.

Accelarator said what news could be good to me.

Awaki said those people that we fought were agents from a secret organization that can help us.

Accelarator said I don't need any ones help, especially from that parasite that broke my arm.

Awaki said just hear me out, I know we need their help, just think about it for Last Order.

Accelarator got mad and said don't mention that brat to me.

Awaki said I know that you care for your so called brat.

Accelarator said why would I care for her, she's just a machine.

Awaki said don't deny what you want to protect.

Accelarator said you don't know anything about me, the hell with that brat I don't need her.

Awaki said you worthless hero, you can't even battle your pride one bit can you.

Accelarator didn't responded.

Awaki continued saying you say you don't need her, you say she's worthless, but why do you fight for her, you even obey Aleister just to keep her safe, so don't you say she's nothing to you.

Accelarator said why do you care, you don't need me join you with those people.

Awaki said your right I don't, but I just want to help a poor helpless hero out.

Accelarator said helpless huh, so thats what you think of me.

Awaki said no, I think of you as a hero. Saying it in a teasing way.

Accelarator smiled slightly and said cut the crap about me being a hero, fine I'll join you but not because I'm helpless.

Awaki smiled and began explaining the details about Monarch.

* * *

**Present Day: At Izaki's Dorm**

Misaka with her friends arrived.

Izaki was waiting with Index, Misaki, and Yui.

Misaka asked Izaki whats going on?

Misaka's friends was shocked shouting he's Izaki!

Misaka said oh yeah forgot to say that he's here. Izaki this is Uiharu, Ruiko, Kuroko, and Mitsuko.

Izaki said Mitsuko Kongou?

Mitsuko looked Izaki and said Izaki Uriel?

The two looked at each other and Izaki said longtime no see Kongou.

Kongou said likewise Izaki while taking out her fan.

Misaka said you know each other.

Izaki said yeah I met Kongou on one of my missions.

Misaka then saw Index and pointed at her saying why is that nun here?

Index said I'm here to see Touma.

Misaka said while slightly blushing that idiot is here?

Izaki said idiot you mean Kamijou, no he's been kidnapped by Aleister but no worries he's being rescued right now.

Misaka said why would the superintendent kidnap him.

Izaki then began to explain the situation. He then said we'll rendevous with the other agents here. He then looked at his cellphone and saw the time, he thought shit only 40 minutes before he makes his move. We'll have to head to the airport now.

Izaki texted Awaki to rendezvou with them at the airport instead.

Izaki with the girls headed to the airport.

* * *

Awaki received the message and said change of plans were going to rendezvou with them at the airport.

Accelarator didn't react.

Touma asked hey I forgot to ask are my parents ok?

Awaki said yeah Monrach already rescued and took them to one of their headquarters.

Touma said I'm glad to hear that thank you.

Accelarator said enough with the talking we have company.

Tsuchimikado was walking alone towards the three. He said ohh I see you managed to get Kamiyan already and let me guess Last Order's next isn't she.

Accelarator said give me the brat right now and I won't kill you.

Tsuchimikado said huh already I haven't even had fun with her yet.

Accelarator snapped gusting vicious winds to Tsuchimikado.

Tsuchimikado was on the floor bloodied up.

Touma went to Tsuchimikado checking on him.

Accelarator said to Touma you still care for that parasite even after all he's done, pathetic I see that fellow parasites have connections. Accelarator began walking away.

Touma had no response.

Awaki said come on we have to keep going we don't have much time.

Touma said yes, standing up and began to proceed to the lab.

* * *

**At The Airport**

Izaki with the girls arrived at a scene of a closed airport.

Izaki thought shit obviously they knew that were going to try to leave, this must be a trap, but we have no choice, we have to get out of here.

Izaki checked the time, only 15 minutes before he makes his move.

Izaki contacted Monarch.

Hirumi answered Izaki.

Izaki asked where are you?

Hirumi answered 10 minutes until landing, I see that the airport is on lockdown.

Izaki said yeah probably a trap huh.

Hirumi said Izaki you know that you don't have to ask me, I'll give you visual from above.

Izaki said sure scan for enemy enforcements.

Hirumi scanned the airport and Two High Level Espers were detected. Teitoku Kakine and Mugino Shizuri.

Hirumi said umm you have quite the welcome party.

Izaki said huh? What is it?

Hirumi said we detected only two threats, but their both level fives, Kakine Teitoku and Mugino Shizuri.

Izaki said where are they?

Hirumi said patiently waiting on the runway, hey Izaki I think its a good move to go on this alone.

Izaki said you don't have to tell me, I didn't plan on facing them with anyone else than myself.

Hirumi said goodluck kill two birds with one stone.

Izaki said gotcha and contact Awaki to speed things up a little.

* * *

**While Izaki was on the Phone**

Yui was talking to Misaki.

Yui said Misaki-san how do you know Izaki-kun?

Misaki said oh yeah I haven't fully introduced myself to you, I'm Izaki's girlfriend.

Yui heart ached upon hearing what Misaki said, she thought to herself Yui don't let your feelings get to you rightnow, this isn't the time for that.

Yui calmed herself down and said Izaki never mentioned about you to me.

Misaki said I wonder why. Misaki knew why Izaki never mentioned her to anyone from Monarch not even Yui for her safety.

While Misaki and Yui were talking, Misaka was answering her friends questions.

Kuroko asked onee-sama who is that guy really?, while pointing at Izaki.

Misaka said well I guess if were involve in this you have to know who he is, Izaki is an agent from a secret organization that maintains order in this world, and he's the Angel.

Ruiko, Kuroko, and Uiharu said he's the angel!

Misaka nodded while smiling.

Kuroko thought so he's the flying pig.

Misaka then asked Mitsuko when did Izaki and you meet?

Mitsuko answered it was about 2 years ago he escorted me in Paris on one of his missions.

Misaka said I see so were you close.

Mitsuko took her fan out and said well you can say that we are close while blushing.

Index on the other hand was playing with Sphynx.

* * *

**After The Phone Call**

Izaki said to the girls I have to go in without you girls first.

Misaka said why Izaki-kun?

Izaki said we have some enemies waiting for us, so I have to eliminate them before you girls go in.

Misaka said enemies?, who or what are they?

Izaki said Level 5 espers, Teitoku Kakine and Mugino Shizuri.

Misaka said the #2 and #4, Izaki I can't let you go in there by yourself its to dangerous.

Misaki then said Misaka-san is right pookie you can't go in there by yourself.

Izaki smiled and said you girls are acting like you don't know me.

Yui then said Izaki don't go.

Izaki said no other choice I'm going in, don't worry if anything happens I'll be back in no time.

Kuroko then teleported infront of Izaki and said I have no reason to stop you but as a member of judgement and for onee-sama were coming with you.

Izaki said listen to me I don't want you girls to get hurt.

Kuroko said I don't care for your concern were coming with you while grabbing Izaki's hand.

Kuroko then said to the girls to hold each others hand so that they can teleport inside.

Misaki held Izaki's hand and Kuroko teleported them inside.

* * *

**At the Laboratory**

Touma, Accelarator and Awaki entered the lab.

Touma was shocked upon what he saw, Espers in Laboratory Tanks.

Touma asked Awaki what is this?

Awaki said its the new level-upper, instead of an audio file they used this unknown substance that is more stable than the old one, it stimulates, modifies, and enhances brainwaves. Tsuchimikado told me that this level-upper wasn't complete, turns out my cover was blown and he lied to me.

Touma looked at a girl inside a tank and said don't worry we'll save you.

Accelarator already found Last Order which was inprisoned inside a playroom.

Accelarator destroyed the door and saw Last Order with teary eyes upon seeing him.

Last Order ran to Accelarator going for a hug shouting Accelarator!

Accelarator then said get away from me brat.

Awaki smiled on seeing the scene.

Then suddenly someone entered the room, Etzali.

Awaki said Etzali.

Etzali said nice to see you Awaki, Accelarator, Kamijou. So Kamijou how is Misaka?

Touma said she's fine.

Etzali said its nice to hear that she's fine being protected by you, but change of plans I will be taking her.

Touma said what?

Etzali said I'm part of Aleister's Army and when we win I would finally be able to take Misaka with me, even if it takes killing you.

Touma said idiot, you really think that I would let you take her, I promised to protect her no matter what! Touma clinched his fist.

Etzali said I'll take you on later Kamijou but for now I'm outnumbered so I'll let them take care of you.

Touma looked at the laboratory tanks and it was draining the unknown substance and released the espers one by one.

Etzali said see you guys later if you survive.

Awaki said we have to get out of here now.

Then espers began opening their eyes and looked at them preparing to attack.

* * *

**Inside the Airport, Near the Runway**

Izaki heard once again from a Isaiah, Izaki times up.

Izaki thought I'm not fighting you today uncle. Izaki then called Hirumi.

Hirumi said Izaki were here.

Izaki asked what about the enemies?

Hirumi said were far from them so you could let the girls aboard.

Izaki said on our way.

Izaki arrived with the girls at the plane.

Hirumi said nice to see you again Izaki.

Izaki said enough with the greetings already whats Awaki's status update?

Hirumi said we haven't contacted her on her location but last time we contacted her she was already with Kamijou.

Izaki said guess we have to buy time for them.

Beside Izaki holding on his arm was Misaki.

Hirumi said so this is Misaki, nice to meet you I'm Hirumi Kuzuke, Izaki's senior and Monarch Guardian.

Misaki said nice to meet you to, Miss Hirumi.

Hirumi said well its safer inside so you girls can aboard the plane.

Uiharu asked Misaka where are we going?

Misaka said somewhere safe I guess right Izaki?

Izaki nodded and said were going to one of Monarch's facilities to prepare for war.

Ruiko said war?

Kuroko asked hey are you really going to war against the superintendent of Academy city?

Izaki said well we have no choice.

Kuroko said fine aslong as I'm with onee-sama.

Mitsuko said well I trust Izaki so theirs no need for further explanation for now.

Index said Izaki-san I also give you my trust to you also Touma's.

Misaki was snuggling on Izaki's arm and said always with you Baby-kun.

Misaka nodded while smiling.

Izaki said alright I give you my word I'll protect you all.

Hirumi said thats my student. Hirumi stretched and said well time to take care of those two huh, pointing at the far images of the #2 and #4.

Izaki said Misaki you go with the other girls inside the plane.

Misaki nodded and said but still I'm always with you in your heart and mind, she then kissed him on the cheek.

Izaki said to Yui, Yui I need you to protect the others.

Yui said consider it done Izaki-kun while smiling but her heart aches.

Izaki said Misaka I know your coming with me and also Kuroko-san.

Misaka said ofcourse I can't let you fight alone.

Kuroko said I will be onee-sama's backup.

Izaki said well then lets get going.

* * *

**While Izaki with company were approuching #2 and #4**

Kakine said well time to get this done.

Mugino said remember don't get carried away we were only ordered to get the Angel and the Queen.

Kakine said yeah yeah I remember I just hope the others won't get in our way or else I might just haveto kill them. END OF CHAPTER 18.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back, I just took a short break but I'll try to update regularly again. This is the longest chapter that I wrote so far. Only one chapter left until the end of part 1 of A Certain Mind Readers Guardian Angel, after this story I will write about its origins, then a extra on this one, then I will proceed with part 2.**

**Trivia:**

**Mikoto met Izaki when she was 10 years old.**

**Hirumi is the most trusted person of Izaki in Monarch, she is also one of the 2 people in Monarch that know about Misaki.**

**Hirumi is 21 years old, youngest among the Directors of Monarch.**

**Izaki is the #1 First class agent in Monarch.**

**Yui is #15 among 15 first class agents.**

**Hope you liked this chapter post feedbacks and opinions. Thanks.**


End file.
